The primary objective of the proposal is to study the changes in central nervous system resulting from chronic alcohol abuse. We plan to use neurophysiological techniques (evoked brain potentials) neuroradiological techniques (computerized axial tomography), and neuropsychological techniques (tests) to study the protracted subacute withdrawal syndrome and brain damage in alcoholic patients. We plan to study the relationship between brain dysfunction during withdrawal, and more long-lasting brain damage not directly related to the withdrawal syndrome. We propose to examine the relationship of our various techniques (electrophysiological, neuroanatomical and psychological) to one another and to investigate the critical question of reversibility of these phenomena over a period of four months while the patients are in the hospital. We also plan to retest these patients one year after the initial studies. We propose to conduct parallel studies with neurological patients who have unilateral lesions in either frontal cortex or parietal cortex.